My Addiction
by kitsunegyrl
Summary: AU  Hayate and Naruto share and addiction.Smart Naruto and Shonnen ai and Yaoi later
1. Damn perverts !

1**Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimo**

**Warning: Shonnen Ai and course language**

My addiction

I have been given an order by Kakashi-Sensei to go to bed; it is late at night and I am supposed to be home resting and getting ready cause of the mission that my team and I have tomorrow. But, I can't sleep...you see I am an addict.

Not to drugs but too adrenalin.

I keep trying to find new and better ways to satisfy my craving for it. The sweet song and the rush is something I cannot ignore.

I stand on top of the Hokage monument and wonder what it would feel like to fly. I have often thought of jumping off just to feel myself free fall. Don't get me wrong I am not looking to kill myself I just want that rush.

I want to feel alive.

I keep staring down and inching closer to the edge. Already I feel it ...The sweet song of my drug and... Kyuubi going ballistic in his cage.

**KIT GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THERE DAMMIT !!!**

**If I would have known what a sadistic little bastard I was going to be sealed in to I NEVER would have attacked this fucking village!! **

**ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME ???**

_Hmm? You say something Kyuu??_

**I hate you !! **

I really can't help but give a small laugh.

He hates it when I do this shit; I guess he has never felt the need to get a rush.

I used to stand in front of his cage and laugh at him and mock him...he caught on real fast to what I was doing and has quit being my supplier.

If my team and my Sensei knew about this side of me ...no telling what would happen. I would probably be locked up in a mental ward under suicide watch.

Heh if they knew I actually get off...yes as in cum in pants I KNOW they would have me taking therapy from Ibiki.

Now that is funny... one loon trying to help another.

I am so close to edge that I can feel the pebbles and rocks falling over the edge; Suddenly I feel someone wrap their arms around my waist and I feel the person leap up in to the air and then we are free falling.

YES!! This is the rush ...sweet Kami I love this feeling !!

Poor Kyuubi is screaming and having a heart attack.

As suddenly as it started it ends with one fast jutsu and we are back where we started.

I am shaking and panting as I have just had a massive orgasm.

"Can we do it again?"I ask the person and I hear him give a small laugh.

"Only on one condition...you never and I mean EVER do this with anyone except me...understand?" He orders.

"Deal...by the way my name is Uzumaki Naruto." I turn around to see the man that is still holding me.

"Gekkou Hayate" He says as he gives me a small smile and launches us off the monument again.

I return the smile and I feel my excitement return a million fold. Once again we are at the top of the monument and I know that my eyes are as glassy as Hayates' are.

He just holds me and kisses me.

" That was..." He trails off.

"Yeah.." I answer back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Six months later

I am walking through the village with my team coming back from a mission...delivering herbs to a healer on the out skirts of the village.

Kakashi has left to turn in the mission report and Sakura glomped on to Sasuke as soon as we walked through the gates trying yet again to get him to take her out.

Seems like after being rejected a few hundred times she would have taken the hint... I guess she likes the bitter taste of rejection .

As for me ...I am bored out of my mind as Hayate has been gone on a month long mission and has forbidden me from doing ANYTHING without him.

No thrill seeking til he gets home.

We got together six months ago when we found out we shared the same addiction as well as the same ...side effects.

In fact we will be together seven months in two weeks I will buy him something nice. But, what though ?...that is the question.

No one else knows about us and that is the way it will stay.

After all who need to know ?

Sasuke has become more and more of an ass over the last five months and has taken to stalking me.

I really have no idea what the hell he is thinking about tracking me all over Konoha like some damn fan girl. I really hate him when he does this shit; Seems like he would be more understanding as he has his OWN rabid fan girls stalking after him.

Hayate had been jealous I informed him that I would NEVER consider being with that fool.

Sasuke could never give me what I really want and beside that ...Hayate is all that I want and more.

Hell even Kyuubi has approved of Hayate...and that is saying something.

I walk in to my apartment and shut the door and lock it. I take off my sandals and jacket tossing the jacket on the couch and walking to the bathroom.

Stripping off my clothes I and tossing them in to the corner I walk over to the shower and turn on the taps to a suitable temperature.

I step in to the shower and let the water cascade over my body rinsing off all the sweat and grime of the day. I give a deep sigh as the water calms my nerves and the stress of the day melts away.

I pick up my wash clothe and pour some shower gel on to it and begin washing myself off. I then wash my hair and then stand under the water again letting the white suds run off of me.

Once all the soap is off of me I turn off the taps and open the curtain to get my towel. drying off quickly I step out and go to my bedroom and get my clean clothes.

I no sooner reach in to my closet and I can feel two chakras across the way. I glance over and see Sasuke and Kakashi-Sensei...PEEPING ON ME ????

_I don't BELIEVE THIS!! _

I stomp to my window and snatch my blinds closed I then reach in to my closet and all but rip my clothes from the hangers and storm off to my bathroom and dress in PRIVACY!!

After I put on my clothes I storm out the front door and go to confront them.

However, by the time I get there they are long gone.

_I don't believe this shit !! What the hell do they think they are doing ??_

_I swear if they try this shit again I will report their asses to Tsunade !!_

_I mean Sasuke is bad enough but Kakashi-Sensei??? _

_He is my SENSEI for Kamis' sake !!!_

I can feel Kyuubi just nodding in agreement with me as I am on a major rant spree.

I am going to try and just say that all this was nothing more than a REALLY bad coincidence and for their sake it had better been !

No, I am not so foolish as to actually believe that load but ... I will pretend to.

I go across the roof tops and try my best to calm down and enjoy the evening air.

I find myself at the top of the Hokage monument and I lay across the head of Yondaime and begin watching the sunset when I feel someone drop down next to me.

I look over and come face to face with Kakashi-Sensei.

"Care to explain why you were peeping on me?" I ask cutting right to the heart of the matter.

"Well you see I was walking past and saw Sasuke so I stopped to see what he was doing that was when you came out and ..." He trailed off.

"Mmmhhmmm... that had better be the truth cause I have had with Sasuke stalking me and I am ready to go to Tsunade baa-chan if this happens again... I mean it !" I almost snarl.

"I spoke with him about him stalking you and he said he would stop; However, if he does do this again then I agree you should indeed tell the Hokage." Kakashi said.

I just nod and keep watching the sunset as he watches it with me.

We sit there like that until the moon is high in the sky.

"I am going home... come on and I will walk you home." Kakashi-sensei says as he stands up.

I just nod and get up and follow him as we walk down the monument.

We walk through the village and I feel a deep peace come over me as I watch the people scurry about hurrying home to be with their families or just hang out with their friends.

I glance over at Kakashi-sensei and notice that he has his nose buried in his book again.

How in the hell he can read in the dark is entirely beyond me.

He drops me off at my front door and waits until I am inside and have my door locked before he leaves.

I don't even bother turning on any lights I just take off my sandals and walk back to my bedroom and almost have a heart attack.

Hayate is back and is laying on my bed with a towel around his waist and is staring at me with a heated look in his eyes.

A/N: Like it ? Hate it ? Please review and let me know.


	2. Welcome Home

**Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimo**

**Warning: Yaoi** **( As in male x male SEX)**

Oh yeah and you have been warned so do NOT flame me as you have been warned Points up

A very special thank you to Yaoirocks... She beta'd this chapter

By the way her fics are awesome so check her out.

Welcome home chapter 2

I lay back on the bed wondering where Naruto was at. I have already had something to eat, taken a nap and had a shower. I was more than ready to jump him when he came in. It has been a month since I had last seen him and touched him.

The ache in my groin is growing. All I want is to take my lover and have him scream and beg me for more. I have been fantasizing all that I will do when I have him in bed.

Much of it involves cuffs, ropes and ...other assorted fun things.

I reach under the bed and look through my bag...Yes, all that I need is here.

I suddenly feel two chakra signatures at the door and tense...what the hell was Kakashi doing with MY lover?

I already know that Sasuke wants him ..now it looks as though Kakashi does as well. I will have to make sure that they both know that he is taken. I will put love marks all over his neck so they see; Naruto is spoken for and for them to back the hell off.

I relax as Naruto walks in to the bedroom alone and begins taking off his coat . I gave a small smirk as he turns and sees' me laying here watching him closely.

"Well, did you miss me as much as much as I missed you ?" I ask as I hold a hand out to him.

I watch as he smiles back at me and slowly begins undressing. He teases me by showing me small amounts of what I want and licking his lips at me in a very seductive manner. Finally, when I am ready to pounce him and rip his remaining clothes off. He comes crawling toward me and whispers.

"You want my boxers off me ?" I give a small nod and he then purrs in my ear "...Then take them."

I give a small growl and feel my last bit of retsraint fall away. I pounce immediately and have him on his back and all but rip the material off of him. He gives a small yelp of surprise and I smirk at him before, I begin giving him a bruising kiss and sucking and nipping every inch of his neck.

I reach under the bed and pull out my bag and feel around for the cuffs and bring them out. I cuff his hands to the headboard and watch him as he begins to wiggle and squirm.I can see the trepidation in his eyes and I smile at him and kiss him again as I begin to stroke his length gently. I hear him gasp softly and begin to moan at my ministrations.

I break the kiss and smile at him as I move down towards his perk nipples and begin to suck and lightly nip at them. He begins wiggeling and making small mewing sounds . He gasps slightly as my teeth graze along his little nubs. My thumb gently caresses his slit and I can feel the precum slowly rising from it.

His moans and panting are the sweetest and most erotic music to me.He begins calling out my name and begging me to take him.

I reach in the bag and pull out a blindfold and cover his eyes and laugh as he growls at me.

" I want this to be all about you ...So please love..let me spoil you" I whisper in his ear and can feel his breath hitch as he nods in agreement.

I then pull out a vibrator and cover it in lube; before I slide it in I gently begin licking and sucking on the head of his cock.

He lets out a yell and arches up to get more and I pull away... I am going to make this last for as long as I can. Naruto begins to beg me and I once again begin licking his slit of all his essence. I slowly slide a finger in him and marvel at how tight and how hot he is ...for me and me alone.

I swallow him taking him down to his hilt and caress my tongue against his swollen member. Hearing him moan my name and beg me for more. I begin bobbing my head slowly as I pump my finger in and out. I add another finger and begin scissoring and stretching him. I look up and see him tossing his head to and fro as he mewls and whimpers.Begging me for more. Meanwhile his hips arching and bucking as though they have a life of their own.

As I slide the vibrator in him and turn it on; I can feel his entire body tense as he cums in my mouth screaming my name. I swallow every drop and begin to lick him clean as I slide the toy in and out at a slow pace.

"MMmm you taste so good...I have missed you." I tell him as I continue to lavaish his member with my tounge.

"Dammit,... Hayate, stop fuckin teasing me!!" Naruto moans.

" I am not teasing you...I am taking my time and enjoying you" I reply as I kiss his slit one finale time.

I once again reach in to my bag and feel around for the vibrating cock ring. Now that he is hard again I slide it on him and turn it on the lowest setting. His reaction is immediate as his body arches up in to the air taut and trembling he screams begging me for more...I just watch him and increase the speed of the vibrator and my movement going faster and deeper in him.

His body arches up and tenses as I hit is prostate. I make sure that I hit it with every thrust and reach again in to the bag and pull out a bottle of flavoured lube and sowly drip it over his nipples. By now my little lover is lost in the sensations that I am giving him. I smirk as he begs me to let him cum.

"Not yet...just relax and enjoy...love" I purr in his ear and then begin licking and sucking the lube off of his nipples nipping and sucking at them... hardening them to painful little peaks.

Reaching into my bag I pull out a pair of nipple clamps and put them on him. I attach a small thin chain and link it to the cock ring. I smile as the vibrations from the ring travel up to the chain to the clamps and his nipples and begin to vibrate them as well.

Naruto's' face is red and his head shaking back and forth his body arches up taunt as he screams begging me for release. I pull off the blindfold and stare in to his deep blue eyes. His eyes now have the wild lustful sheen in them. I lean down and kiss him deeply again . Catching so many of his moans and screams with my mouth.

"Tell me what you want" I purr in his ear and bite on his neck sucking on the flesh making sure that I leave a mark.

"Hayate...Please fuck me...Fuck me hard and fast ... dammit let me cum ... for you please Hayate... let me cum" He shouts as he feels me bite him.

I pull out the toy and lift his hips up and slide deep in to him moaning at how tight he is. I begin slamming hard in to him. I am overcome and am now running on pure instinct. As soon as I feel his legs wrapped around me and is meeting me thrust for thrust. I moan loudly as I feel him tighten around me even more as his entire being is screaming for the release that I am withholding from him. I will not allow him to cum until I have filled him completely.

I lift his hips higher and begin slamming in to his spot hitting it with every thrust and moan loudly as he begins to rotate his hips against me adding to our pleasure. Knowing how crazy that makes me only increases my desire in wanting him more. I gently tug at his clamps and hear him scream as once again he is denied his release.

I slam twice more in to him and cum deeply within him and reaching down pull off the cock ring and just barley touch his arousal before he covers himself in cum. I slowly pull out and begin lapping up all of his essence and keep milking his arousal for more.

I glance up at him and see he is looking at me through half lidded eyes and is panting and moaning how much he loves me and has missed me. I crawl up and release the clamps and listen as another wave of moans and gasps come from his lips. I quickly claim his lips in another bruising kiss as I release his hands from the cuffs and feel him embrace me tightly.

"Don't you dare leave me like that again ..." I hear Naruto mutter as his body still is shaking from the force of his orgasm.

I say nothing but hold him to me. He knows that is one promise I can not keep. We both know it. We are shinobi first and lovers second. I smile in to his neck and add another love mark. I want the others to know that he is claimed.

A/N So what do you all think? Plushies and cookies for those that review


	3. Rescue me

**I do not own Naruto or any of the story has yaoi if you do not like then do not read !!A/N: sorry about how long it ****has taken me to update my muse had gone on strike and had many rl issues going on. So anyways on with the story !!******

I had woken up feeling sore as hell but in a good way. I glanced over and saw that Hayate was gone. I gave a mournful sigh as I slowly got up from the bed. As I went to my bedroom door I smelled breakfast being made. I gave a small smile realizing that Hayate was still here. I had missed him so much when he was gone. Now all I wanted to do was to have more time with him. I knew it was impossible he had his missions and I had mine. It really sucked the more I thought of it. I gave a small shrug and went to the bathroom and get myself a shower. I look in the mirror and find my eyes widening in shock. I have hickeys ALL over my neck. I am in shock that he did that . I feel a smirk cross my lips Hayate is highly possessive and he hates the fact that Sasuke has been stalking me. He is making sure that everyone knows I am taken. 

**  
I give a small laugh and reach in to the tub and turn on the water to a suitable tempeture . Once the water was a suitable tempeture I step in and give a small sigh as I felt the hot water cascade over me working out the small kinks that was in my back. I slowly washed myself as I thought of last night and gave a small moan. Damn I wanted another round of sex !! But, duty was first like always. I rinsed off and turned off the water stepping out I gave a small shiver as the cold air hit me.**

I quickly dried off and went to the bedroom. I opened my closet and gave a gasp. ALL of my orange outfits were GONE!! I gave a small groan as I heard Kyuubi laughing. He hated those orange outfits and so did Hayate. I looked over my new wardrobe and saw all of my new clothes were either black or dark blue. Reaching in I pulled out a pair of black jeans and a black muscle shirt. I quickly put them on and went to the kitchen.

Once in there I saw Hayate placing our food on the table. He looked over at me and gave me a smile and a nod. "That looks a million times better on you than those horrid orange outfits." he said and I gave a small nod. " Yeah I hated those as well. But, what could I do when that is all the hell they would sell me?" I replied and he shook his head. "Don't worry about it I will be the one to buy your clothes from now on" he said as he smiled at me. I gave him a smile back and sat down at the table with him and began to eat breakfast. Kami, Hayate is an awesome cook. I love it when he comes over and cooks for me. It's not that I can't cook for myself I just prefer his cooking over my own.

Once breakfast is done we do the dishes standing close to each every once in a while we trade small kisses. I give him a hug and a passionate kiss before I leave out the front door and he uses a jutsu to leave. After all we don't want to be found out. I walk out the front door and lock it behind me. I hum a small tune as I leave the complex and walk to the bridge. I feel many people looking at me. I just ignore them like always after all I have nothing to say to any of them.

I reach the bridge and look down in to the stream. I hear Sasuke and Sakura come up behind me. Sasuke does his usual of staring at me. I look back over at him and both of them see my hickeys. Sakura gasps and demands to know where I got the marks and I smirk at her.

" Well you see I got laid last night…" I said and smirked a bit more at her and Sasuke looked shocked and gave me a heated look as I saw his fists clentch. "Who the hell did you have..sex with?!" He demanded in a hiss. And I gave a small laugh "That is none of your damn business but I will tell you this he doesn't like you stalking and for that matter neither do I" I said in a hard tone.

I saw him look like I had just slapped him in the face. His face turned red and Sakura looked amazed. "Sasuke would never stalk you!" She yelled and I just shrugged "whatever but, it happens again I am telling the Hokage… I am done playing games with you" I said and went back to looking at the stream. Just then Kakashi-sensei showed up and called us over. I saw his one visible eye widen as he looked at my clothes then his eye went even wider when he saw the hickeys. "Naruto…" he said in a calm measured voice. "Yes?" I answered already knowing what was coming. "Nice clothes" He said with a sudden smile then told us we had to give some nin dogs a bath and walk them.

I gave a mental groan I hated these damn D ranked missions. I really wanted something a lot more entertaining to do. All through out the mission I felt two sets of eyes watching me. One being Sasuke and the other Kakashi-sensei. I had no idea why Sensei was watching me so closely. He was more than likely going to try to find out about Hayate. Like I would let him find out anyways. Some days it paid to act like a damn fool that way they all under estimated me.

Once we are done with the 'mission' I go and start looking for Hayates gift. I finally find what I am looking for. It is a jacket that has embroidered cats all over the back of it. He has a HUGE thing for cats. I think they are also his summon animal. I also find a few boxes of strawberry and chocolate pocky for the two us. I decide to go to the store while am out and do some grocery shopping. I can feel someone following me. I give a small sigh and slide in to an alley and jutsu home. I am so glad Hayate taught me how to do that. Now the bastard that has been following me has no other choice but to run around the area trying to me…. Damn loser.

Once I am in the safety of my home I give a small laugh and take the groceries to the kitchen and begin putting them away. One that Is done I take Hayates present and hide it in my closet under a couple of blankets. I then go and shut my blinds and curtains and quickly undress throwing my clothes in to the hamper before going in to the bathroomonce I am in there I turn on the taps and give a small sigh.

I really hate how damn nosey Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei have become. I am trying to understand WHY they are being like this. I can understand to a point about sensei. He may be concerned that someone is using me. I am hoping it is that instead of him being interested in me in a ..shall we say a less than professional manner. 

**I like sensei just not like that. I think he is to fickle and I need someone who has my addiction. It wouldn't do for me to be with someone who wasn't like me. I step in to the shower and wash the dog smell off of me. Kyuubi has been rasing hell over the dog stench and I have to agree with him. Dogs stink !!**

**Once I have lathered up I quickly rinse myself off and turn off the taps. I step out and I can hear someone in my living room. I know it's not Hayate as he would have joined me in the shower. I growl low and grab a towel and quickly dry off. I wrap the towel around my waist and open the bathroom door and go to the living room. I can feel Kyuubis wrath starting up he wants a fight. I stand in the door way of the living room and see Sasuke peeking around at the books on my bookshelf. I give a loud deep sigh and watch him as he turns and looks at me in surprise. " I am only going to say this once teme…get the fuck out of my home NOW before I summon the ANBU" I snap at him my eyes freezing over in coldness. **

**He stares at me for a moment then smirks and starts to stalk towards me before he even reaches me two ANBU appear behind him and grab him. Without a word they jutsu out with him in between him. I smirk a bit. Either Hayate was behind that or Baa-chan was. Either way that damn pest was now gone.**

I go to my bedroom and find Hayate leaning against the wall. I give him a huge smile and hug him. "Thank you" I whisper to him and he gives me a kiss. 


End file.
